


a touch of vanilla

by templefugate



Series: DC/Marvel Crossovers [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Flying, Ice Cream, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: Looks into the simple pleasures of two not-so simple women.





	1. Creamy Smooth

"Chocolate or vanilla?" Diana asks, studying the menu.

"I think I'll be adventurous and go for mint chocolate chip." Carol leans against the counter, eyes wondering across the rows of toppings. She'll have to do twice her regular amount of push ups tomorrow to make up for this, maybe even more.

She smirks. Everyone needed a reason to work, right?

"You getting your usual?"

Diana nods. She was a not-so simple girl with simple tastes. Blueberry, chocolate, strawberry, pecan - Diana could be presented with every flavor in the world and she'd still go straight for a vanilla cone.

"Guess I'll have to bring you back here soon if I ever want to see you try something else."

The two move up the line. Carol gives a tired-eye teenager their order.

"So are we even going to bother getting dinner after this?"

Diana digs in her pocket for her wallet. "You never said anything about dinner."

"Yeah, well I can't say it really crossed my mind until now."


	2. Steel Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Air Force could only have dreamed of invisible planes.

"How the hell do you see these controls?" Carol was aware of many things. The sun playing off of Diana's hair, the knives strapped behind her sandals, the soft plush of the plane's translucent chair.

Diana's only reply was to grab her wrists and guide Carol's hands along the dash. This was no commercial flyer. Light alone seemed to be its only fuel source, at least as far as Carol could tell. There were buttons and screens she could only guess the function of.

"If there is an issue, I can fly it for you."

"Oh, I wouldn't inconvenience you like that." Carol cracked her knuckles. There was no better time to learn than now.


End file.
